


Let's play a game then

by elf_on_the_shelf



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bickering, Game Night, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Just an Evening in the Bookshop, M/M, married bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elf_on_the_shelf/pseuds/elf_on_the_shelf
Summary: "Alright. How about chess then?”“You always win at chess. It’s not a fair game.”“And you cheating at poker is?”“M’a demon. Comes with the territory. But still. Chess. Hard pass. I don’t like losing each and every round.”“It would probably help if you learned the rules or how the pieces are supposed to move? Just a thought.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 21
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #9 "Game"





	Let's play a game then

“I’m bored, angel.”

“Sorry to hear it, dear boy.”

“I mean let’s do something fun.”

“As you can see I am quite enjoying this book.”

“Yeah, I can bloody see that. But I’m still bored. Let’s get monumentally drunk or something.”

“We do tend to do that a lot.”

“Maybe talk about dolphins or some nonsense.”

“I think you might have said all there needs to be said on that particular subject.”

“Gah, you’re always shutting my ideas down, angel.”

“I mean, you could always pick up a book. There’s plenty to go around.”

“I don’t read books.”

“ _Mhmmm_.”

“Don’t you start giving me cheek!”

“Or you could play something on that mobile contraption of yours.”

“Phone, angel. It’s simply called a phone. And nah, donwanna do that. I finished most of them already and Candy Crush seems to have lost its appeal.”

“I honestly can’t see the appeal of crushing candies to begin with, my dear, but to each their own.”

“But that does give me an idea.”

“Mhm?”

“Let’s both of us play a game. It’s been ages since we last played something.”

“And you know there’s a reason for that.”

“Mneh.”

“What would we even play? We never seem to get on the same page about it.”

“Checkers?”

“I’ve never liked that one.”

“Poker then?”

“You always cheat. Don’t think I didn’t notice how there were six aces in your hand last time. Or the time you had the same cards I had. Or, if memory serves -”

“Okay, alright. You’ve made your point. How about Twister then?”

“You know, darling, if you wanted to get close and personal you just needed to say that. I am more than willing, anytime you want.”

“Tempting, angel. Very tempting indeed. Let’s shelve that thought for later. I really want to play a game now and you know how I get when I set my mind on something.”

“Yeah, absolutely insufferable is how you get. Fine. How about Scrabble.”

“Pffff, go and pull the other one, it’s got bells on. As if I’d ever play Scrabble with you, what with your “scrumptiouses” and your “ineffables” and all that. Best I could come up would probably be “Bob” or something.”

“Bob wouldn’t actually be given any points as a proper word -”

“And that is precisely why we aren’t playing Scrabble.”

“Alright. How about chess then?”

“You always win at chess. It’s not a fair game.”

“And you cheating at poker is?”

“M’a demon. Comes with the territory. But still. Chess. Hard pass. I don’t like losing each and every round.”

“It would probably help if you learned the rules or how the pieces are supposed to move? Just a thought.”

“Bastard.”

“Your bastard.”

“Mneh. Yeah. But being your adorable self does not get us our of our predicament.”

“Do you have other better suggestions then? One _single_ other better suggestion?”

“Monopoly maybe?”

“You know, that might be a rather good idea. I don’t think I’ve ever played Monopoly before.”

“ _Good_.”


End file.
